


Percy and His Lovers

by AtulaSK



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtulaSK/pseuds/AtulaSK
Summary: comment on the book and tell me if i should update or start a new book





	1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-Blood-

Percy was going to the arena with Annabeth and Annabeth was acting distant and doesn't really talk to Percy all that much like she used to.

-What's wrong Wise Girl- Percy was beginning to think that Annabeth hated him and he doesn't know why.

-Nothing Seaweed Brain. Now let's go train!- Annabeth was completely oblivious to the fact Percy was worrying about her thinking that she was going to break up with him.

On Olympus-

Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera were all crying because they can't be with Perseus "Percy" Jackson.(Oh by the way there was no disagreements between any of the girls in this book)

Camp Half-Blood-

After 2 hours of training Annabeth says bye to Percy and goes to the meeting where all of Percy's lovers meet. Percy was curious as to where Annabeth always goes to so he followed her and decides to eavesdrop on their conversation in the forest. He had about 11 crushes and 1 girlfriend which he was beginning to worry about. Those 11 people were Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera, Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo,( Pretend she never died) Katie Gardener, and Zoe Nightshade. (pretend she never died either)

-What are we going to do-Artemis asks

-I don't know but we have to tell him-Hestia says

-I love him and he's starting to think that I'm going to break up with him-Annabeth says

-I know what we can do- Clarisse says

-What- everyone asks

Suddenly they heard a SNAP! and everyone's heads whipped to where he was wide-eyed. He heard their conversation and he was now curious as to who they were talking about.

-I say we tell him now- Clarisse says

-Who are you talking about-Percy asks and everyone chuckles or in Clarisse and Thalia's case burst out laughing.

-You really are a Seaweed Brain- everyone says in unison except Percy.

Percy thought that was creepy which it was.

-So who are you talking about- He asks again.

-You-everyone says in unison again

-Why-Percy asks

-Women I'll tell him- Artemis says

-Tell me what-Percy asks

-We all love you-Artemis says

*cue Percy wide-eyed*

-Really?-Percy asks

-Yes Seaweed Brain-Annabeth says

-Me too-Percy says

Then they spend the next two hours making out with Percy and they all call him theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously---

-We all love you-Artemis says

*cue Percy wide-eyed*

-Really?-Percy asks

-Yes Seaweed Brain-Annabeth says

-Me too-Percy says

Then they spend the next two hours making out with Percy and they all call him theirs.

Now--

Percy tells the women that they have to tell their parents or relatives except Annabeth because everyone knows about them.

-We know but don't know how to break it to them- Bianca says

-Well how about at the next meeting-Percy asks

-Sure but you are going to say it to them Percy- Katie says

-Sure- everyone says in unison

Man was that creepy

3 Months from deciding

-QUIET- Zeus yelled

-Ok Perseus what did you and the girls want to tell us?- Zeus asked quite nicely

Man what is wrong with him doesn't he hate me Percy thought

Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing and all the other gods except Zeus because he turned away started snickering. Guess they were reading my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment on the book and tell me if i should update or start a new book


End file.
